The prince meets the rodeo ponygirl
by paulinaghost
Summary: You can find love in the most unthinkable of places and times. This is something a certain self centered prince unicorn is about to learn on a journey to become a better gentlemen.Along with a friend to help out of course.Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've had the oddest itch to create a my little pony story after the Gala episode. This is my first time writing a MLP story so I'm a bit nervous. Despite seeing all 26 episodes,I'm a pretty forgetful person and this might have some mistakes such as talking mannerisms of some characters. I'll try my best for this on that. Its an odd couple type of story and the main guy isn't a real fan fav to any Rarity fans. Yes...that guy Threat not! She isn't the love interest of this at all. I'm going to make my first OC(also not the love interest) ever here so lets go!**

**I don't own my little pony because it would be boring if I did.. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>It was a relaxing and quiet day to be a prince in ones castle in Canterlot. It might not technically be his place or his land but Prince blueblood enjoyed these silent morning to himself. It was just him,a mirror, and the one thing in all of Equestria he love most. His soft pretty amber colored mane. Beautifully quiet mornings like this one were the perfect times to groom ones self after all. It took his mind off of how only a month ago that crazy filly unicorn embarrassed him in front everypony at the Gala. He still didn't get what would of caused her to go from sweet as a deer to ugly as a donkey so fast. Was it just the little cake thing?<p>

***knock knock***"Blueblood, are you up yet?"said the familiar voice of one of his guards from home. Since his parents were to busy to pick him up even after hearing of the Gala disaster, they sent one of their guards to look after him. "Yes Green Gust I'm just doing my morning grooming." Unlike the Equestrian guards, Green Gust was a lime green pegasus stallion with an all black buzz cut,orange eyes, and silver armor. Him and Blueblood were what the prince thought of as friends since they were both little colts.

Green Gust opened the door. "You really should get out of this room more often."said green.

"It not like theres anything important going on. Plus I've just started to groom today."blueblood replied.

Green just rolled his eyes at this remark. That was practically his answer everyday of this past week. Not that he didn't still exercise and eat his royal dinner but he wasn't as social as he use to be. Likely from being around lower class ponies he didn't Gust knew despite his self-centered-ness, blueblood was a good social guy to those he knew well enough.

"Don't you wanna at least go out and meet a pretty fillies, play some checkers,or something like we use to?"asked the Green pegasus

His only reply was a shake of the head no from the prince.

"Well in this case thats both good and bad for you because your dear aunt Celestia ordered me to get you."

"Why is that a bad thing?"blueblood asked his friend.

"She used the the **_special _**tone. "said the green pegasus. The special tone was what anypony that ever worked for the princess or at least knew her long enough,learned to fear. It meant you were about do or hear something she wanted you to do whether you like it or not. No argument. Period. Philomena the Phoenix got this tone often for pranks.

"But this is suppose to be my vacation from doing stuff!"whined the unicorn stallion.

"Its_ your_ aunt my brony and I wouldn't get her mad with waiting for you." advised Green Gust.

Knowing his friend was very right about this,Blueblood got off his flank and made a quick trot toward his aunt's throne room with green guest flying ahead of him.

**"**Princess Celestia, I got a message! A message for ouch!"exclaimed a cross eyed grey Pegasus.

"Are you OK ditzy doo? "asked the princess

"Yes princess,just got a little head lump hee hee."Ditzy said giggling

Using her unicorn magic, the princess lifted Ditzy and the letter she was carrying. She also healed the clumsy mail pony's head wound. "Thank you for your service Ditzy." she thanked her.

"Oh! No problem at all your royal-ness ."With that Ditzy doo zoomed off almost hitting the window again on the way. Celestia sometimes worried for that pony's mind at times.

"Auntie? Did you wish to speak with me?"said her nephew Blueblood

Celestia turned to see both her nephew and his guard walking into the room. The guard bowed his head as she got up and flew over to them.

"Yes, nephew blueblood I wish to speak with you about something important and you've arrived at a good time to." She turned her head to the green guard. "You stay for this to since you'll be a part of this as well."

Green gust did as he was told and stayed beside his friend. Prince blueblood had a sudden very very bad feeling about what his aunt had to say.

"First off I want to hear what happened between you and the unicorn Rarity you were with."she demanded.

This definitely took him off guard. Green Gust,who wasn't at the Gala at the time,kept a poker face but was curious to hear. The only thing he blueblood told him was he met the most uncivil cave pony ever.

"What about it?"he asked confused

"Start from beginning to end for me."Celestia replied

"OK,well the night started off quite nicely. I was just walking around when I saw this very pretty grayish white unicorn with a gorgeous dress on in the garden. She introduced herself as Rarity and I put the flower she sniffed on myself so she'd admire me more. Things seemed OK to me from there. She put her dress cape on a puddle so we could get across the room at some was odd how reluctant she was to open a simple door for me and then she tried to make me pay for carnival food from a cute earth pony filly in a hat. I didn't realize it was fatty sugary carnival food she was selling until the pony offered it to us for free and I ate it. Do you know how much fat I've heard are in them? A LOT!So I spat it out and told them both I didn't like that greasy junk food. Then we went inside and she was really quiet for some reason. Then out of know place this pink blur of hooves went flying through the air and into some cake. Th cake went flying everywhere and I panicked and grabbed what I thought was a nearby chair for a shield but it was Rarity and she got really really mad at me. Before I could say sorry she started screaming at me and called me the most non princely prince she'd ever met. Like its my fault cake decided to go raining that day."he finish.

By the time he was done,Celestia was shaking her head in at the prince's behavior. She heard all this from Rarity and it seemed her thoughts were confirmed. Her nephew needed to learn how to be more helpful to other ponies and behave kinder to the less rich. Not that he was cruel or mean on purpose to anypony but he needed to be more considerate to other would definitely be for his own good.

Green Gust on the other hoof was trying not to bust out laughing at his friends ignorance.

"Nephew,that Rarity was expecting you to be a gentlemen and do the simple things for pony's food you spat out was a friend of hers and you insulted her by doing what you did".Celestia told him with a disappointed tone.

"Gentlemen? The last time I tried being a gentlemen to a pony she nagged me about not letting her be an independent philiy and blah blah filly rights." he replied.

"Thats because you were over doing it and you under did it this time and then some, so I've got no choice but to send you on your first mission to a place that helped a certain student of mine. Hopefully it will help you as well."she was using the _special_voice now.

"Where?"he asked._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is the most I've EVER typed for a first chapter. I've gotta stop to keep the thoughts swirling. Any guesses where hes going? Did I leave any big hints? Do you like my OC Green Gust? Review please.<strong>


	2. Getting ready for the new and paranoid

**Hi once more! I was very happy to get such positive and helpfully advisable reviews. I'll try to look over things more thoroughly. This next chapter is gonna be a bit harder with the talking style mannerisms I spoke of early. I don't wanna make anyone sound weird or to OOC. The princess won't be seen again till the end of all this I think. I want to try to include a bit of everybody here and there per chapter. If that kinda seems like stretching the story it is but by everyone I mean those who I might want in the possible story after this. First things first,so lets get this started shall we._**_Italic is thought. **Bold Italic is emphasis. **_Regular is narrating.

* * *

><p>There were rare times that Prince blueblood could ever count himself wanting to ever rebel against the wishes of his elder family members,and this was one of those times. <em>"How can my own aunt do this to me?Out of all things to make me do. Surely my mother and father couldn't approve of this."<em>If was something as minor as writing the psyco unicorn an apology for the cake or whatever,the prince could understand but right now this whole thing felt **_completely_** unnecessary. Only good thing about it was his friend and Green Gust was going to come along to make sure they weren't mugged during the stay or something

His friend Green Gust on the other hoof,was practically giggling like a school filly at the thought of this adventure. Guards don't don't get to travel much unless they're escorting somepony in such a case,theres not a lot of socializing aloud and most ponies who see the armor on him get intimidated and avoid him like swine flu.

"Cheer up BB,this might whined up being good for us both in the end if you just stay positive."Green Gust could tell he was going to just make this whole thing worse for himself if he kept acting so childishly upset about it.

"First off you know I hate the nickname BB and I can't see how you expect this be **_good_** by any definition. This is going to be the most torturous and horrid 5 months of my life. I'll have no more giant fluffy pillows to sleep on, imported brushes from Tarpan France for my mane,and those tasty 4 star boiled cabbage with turkey salads you know I **_can't breath_** without! If thats not bad enough we're going to be living with common savage pony hell with ponies that likely carry worms,fatting nasty food,and evil birds."Blueblood shivered at the thought of it all.

Green Gust mentally shook his head at his friend imagination and behavior toward the whole thing. It was moments like this he was happy his parents let him go to a public pegasus flight school and not a private one. He knew he blueblood was mostly afraid of being someplace so new to long from what his stuck up parents spoiled him in. They made a big deal out of him being perfect for Mr. show pony contests all over Equestria and product modeling as well. It was amazing to Green Gust that the prince was even able to achieve his cutie mark by accident when his little cousin Ace went missing. It took guards hours looking through every build but blueblood did it in mer minutes with his navigating and tracking talent,just by following the scent of one of ace's toys.

"Your exaggerating **_way_** to much now. They may not be rich but from what I hear from guards who've been there before its a pretty decent place with with very friendly ponies. Equestria Daily gave it an award for most in shape community also and I'm sure you can't get any kind of health award like that if you have worms." He then made sure blueblood was strapped in securely to the chariot before starting to flap his wing to take off for the sky. A though crossed him mind then.

"Since when are you scared of birds? You play with Philomena all the time when you visit here."Green asked.

"Thats because Philomena is a tamed bird not a wild one and I know its easy for you to say how sweet things will be since you've made no enemies."replied blueblood with a pout on his muzzle.

"Your not even going to live near that Rarity filly and shes the only pony you ticked off. Why do you think the others will dislike you,the great nephew of Celestia?"Green Gust wanted his friend to at least _**try**_ to be be positive throughout the ride.

"Were going to be living with one of Rarity's friends aren't we? She could have them all behave crude to me out of spite or just for their own twisted amusement! Especially whoever it is I'm going to be working got to be a law against this someplace." Blueblood pouted some more.

"Thats just you exaggerating again. Trust me its all in your head,your own aunt wouldn't send you out someplace that she thought you'd get mistreated,sick,injured,or killed. Plus she _**is**_ the law so I'd think she'd know or not. Don't you remember what Celestia planned?"Green smiled at the memory.

"How could I forget?"blue grumbled thinking back to what his auntie Celestia said.

__flash back 15 minutes ago_

_"Ponyville. I'm going to have you and green gust live with one of my most trusted pupils named Twilight Sparkle in the Ponyvile Library for 5 months. I've sent a letter already letting her know of your arriving"declared his one millennium year old aunt._

_"But!Wha-Wha What am I suppose to do in such a place?"he ask although he knew no answer she gave,he'd agree to liking._

_"You'll be doing the following as I've listed here"she then used he magic to lift a piece of numbered paper to him._

_"1. Work at Sweet apple Acres every 3 days a week,Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday"_

_2" Help Twilight with her studies if she needs it 2 days a week on Thursday and Friday "_

_3" Make some new friends whenever you can"_

_4" Report all you've learned once every week either by Green Gust or Spike the Dragon who is also Twilight's friend."_

_"PS- Green Gust-Make sure he stays safe and out of danger but don't hover him. Some challenges he'll have to take on his own."_

_"What do you mean by take on challenges on my own?"prince blueblood asked._

_"You'll know when the moment comes but don't worry my nephew,I think you'll come out alright in the long run of things."was her only reply before she sat up and flew out the door._

**End flash back**

"I do suppose she could of been a bit more clear with that last part but I'm sure she knows you'll be ok for the most part. Things could even be fun if you stay positive and take a nap to relax yourself before we get there."Green Gust told him

"I really hope your right "said blueblood as he started to drift of against the breeze wind of the ride.

_Mean while somewhere in sweet apple acres_

"So your saying one of Princess Celestia's nephew blueblood is gonna be working here for 5 months?"question applejack

"Thats what the letter told me. He'll be living with me though so you won't have to worry about making a new room for him." Twilight replied

"Well thats good in all but I reckon I'll have to deal with a lot of complaining either way if I remember him right from the Gala."

Applejack could be patient with most new ponies that had a bit of trouble but constant complainers. He complained about her food when he was at her booth and from how he fainted from a little messy caked coat she guessed he was one of the germ phobia things that Twilight once told her about. He'd seemed like the colt version of Rarity to her only lazier and pickier.

"She told me hes mostly decent but just needs to learn some better work ethics since his parents have him enter a lot of those Universe Contests and had part time tracker duty with the guards for a of them is his only friend"Twilight explained

"What the hay is tracker duty?"asked Applejack.

"From what I've read its when the authorities search for wanted criminals or missing ponies,pets,etc. I think I'll ask him about it more when he gets here. Maybe he'll be helpful since you could use a helping hoof around the farm now." said Twilight.

Last week Red Delicious got 2 of his legs broken and a head cold from hang-gliding into a lake on a dare by Scootaloo. He'd be in the hospital for a while and was the the second strongest to Big Macintosh with time workers like Caramel and his brother Clover were good also when they came on time but Caramel's forgetfulness and Clover's dozing off mid work,could be a hassle.

"I suppose your right there Twi."Applejack agreed

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 2. I'm back! This is my fastest update I think. My minds been buzzing with what to do when this is over and I went looking up apple types and horse breeds. I discovered that Braeburn is an apple even thought that should of been obvious since hes related to applejack and also theres something called Sweet Oranges that are also apples somehow,explaining to me why her aunt&amp; uncle are oranges. Lastly Appleloosa is a horse?...well I didn't know and now you do to if not already.<strong>

**So who should he meet first? Any suggestions? Please Review.**

Return to Top


	3. The crashing,meetings,and odd looks

Inside Blueblood's Dream.

_Blueblood is sitting in the center of his castle about to eat a giant salad. Its got all the toppings anypony could dream of for a salad, low fat of course. "How did you find this for me?" Blueblood asked his parents._

_"Oh, it was nothing for you dear, just make sure you don't eat to much or we can't enter you in the next pony universe contest" his mother told him._

_"I'm going to miss you both a lot while at that gross farm place. "blueblood confessed._

_"We'll miss you too my colt but remember something alright? "said his dad._

_"Yes father?" he asked_

_"No matter what happens you should just look into your mirror for your-**INCOMING DUDE!'**_

_"What?"_

**LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!*wakes***

Outside Blueblood's dream.

Blueblood opened his eyes just in time to see a rainbow mane and blue-feathered blur strike his chariot. A large red ball struck Green Gust in the head a second later, sending all three falling straight to the ground.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" screamed the three as they fell.

"I'm to young to die like this, I'm still a virgin! "Cried the prince

Luckily for all of them, Green Gust was able to rotate his wings just enough to land them into a conveniently abandoned hay cart. Not very soft hay but good enough to save them from severe injury of any kind.

The blue pony with a rainbow mane recovered first rubbing her head from the sudden impact to her head. She was so busy trying to catch the ball; she did not see what she flew into until the last second.

_"Way to embarrass yourself in front of ponies rainbow _"she thought to herself.

Looking over at who she bumped into, she noticed one looked oddly like that prince unicorn guy, whom rarity kept "complaining" about to. What was his name? Bluebeans or Bluebass? Whatever it was she'd think of it later. Right now she should probably be apologizing to them since they were waking up now. She floated over to help them up.

"Uh, excuse me "she chuckled

"No problem but what was that-"green gust was cut off by a now ticked off prince.

"What the hay is your dumb ass problem! "Blueblood screamed.

It was bad enough he had to work somewhere he did not want to be while in a place, he didn't want to go but, now he could even enjoy his own peaceful dreams.

"Hey, it was just an accident, no need to act like a jackass about it! "The blue pegsus yelled back

She knew he had a right to be a be a bit mad but he didn't need to be jerk and call her names. The stallion unicorn looked ready to give a nasty comeback but his friend interrupted him first.

"I'm sure she was to busy chasing whatever the hay hit me in the face to notice us blue. "Said Green Gust

That hit to the head given Green Gust a headache and all this yelling was not helping him or anypony.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that green dude that was my bad. "said a new voice

All three turn around to see 2 new ponies approaching them. One a light bubble gum pink earth filly with light blue eyes, a medium curly matted mane and was more bouncing toward them with a wide grin that was somewhat freaky. Trotting in step of her hops was a dark raspberry pink earth colt with a short faint pink/white had a sideways baseball cap and relaxed expression on his reminded blueblood of his "dear auntie" and her coat shade.

The dark pink colt spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Slugger and you can probably guess I really love baseball, which is what me and rainbow dash were doing. I kind of hit the ball a little to far off field and rainbow dash was trying to get it. "he explained.

"Its ok, no one got killed so it's not that bad, right blue? "asked green gust

***sighs***"He's got a point so, alright for now. "was blueblood's mumbled reply

"Yeah, he smacked the ball like bam, and I was in the crowd going go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Then rainbow dash went flying extra fast like a bat on chili peppers! So me and slugger went to see where she went. Slugger saw you guys in time to scream **Look out dude.** That crash looked like hurt huh? I'm pinkie pie by the way. Who are you?. said the pink filly.

It amazed both Green gust and Blueblood, that a pony could talk to describe so much without pausing in one ponies wondered just how much coffee and candy this pony must consume in a 's bubbly presence and Slugger's relaxed demeanor amused blueblood a bit he felt slightly less tense for some reason. _"Its best I get the making new friends thing out the way now even if this pink filly's smile is freaking me out. _"though blueblood.

"Hello, my name is prince blueblood, this is my friend and guard Green Gust." blueblood introduced

"Nice to meet you all, though I wish it didn't have to be by crashing and screaming "said Green Gust

"I'm rainbow dash and welcome to the center of ponyville" said rainbow dash with a smile.

"Wow, are you really a prince dude?" asked Slugger

"Yes "said the prince

"That sounds really do princes do all day? Do they fight dragons, ride flying sharks and have parties all day?" asked pinkie pie

"I'm not sure about the sharks or parties but I know the dragon part is mostly left up to knights, not princes like me. "said blueblood._ "Wait, are there really flying sharks around here? Are those even real? I hope I don't run into any. _"he thought

"Pinkie, there's no such thing as flying sharks. I've been flying around these skies long enough to be sure." said rainbow dash

"So, what are you 2 dudes doing over here?" asked slugger. He didn't know much about royal ponies but he knew a lot of them tended to stay in there own area leagues, so to speak.

"Celestia sent us here so the prince could improve his work ethic and manners as well."explained Green Gust

"Not that I really need work on either mind you. "Blueblood grumbled.

"Anyway, we're looking for a unicorn named Twilight any of you know where she lives? "blueblood asked

"Yeah, she isn't to far from here. She lives in the town's library right over there. "Rainbow dash said

. She lead blueblood and Green Gust along with slugger, pinkie pie to Twilights home. After a brief 10 minute walk and pinkie rambling about setting up a welcome to your first job party for the prince, they were there. It was the tallest tree in town it seemed. Not as bad blueblood first imagined but the bees on the side of the roof somewhat worried him.

Slugger knocked on the door first.

***knock knock***

Twilight dudette, there is this prince guy and his guard friend are here to see you. "slugger yelled.

"Wait just a minute please. "said a smart sounding voice. She at least seemed like a more polite pony to be around, from what blueblood though of her tone. A few second later, the door opened to reveal a light purple unicorn with a straight dark indigo mane that had one dark purple and one pink steak in her mane.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle and sorry to keep you waiting prince blueblood.I was making some last minute adjustments to you and your guard's room. I hope you both like it. She said.

She noticed he seemed to have a bad scratch on his ear.

"How did you get that scratch on your ear if you don't me asking? "Twilight asked

"There's a scratch? It must of been from when the chariot crashed, now I'm going to get some type of ear infection. I just know it."he whined.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty bandages in my emergency kit. Come inside and I'll take you to your new room. "Twilight said.

Once inside they saw, Green Gust was first to notice a small green and purple dragon on the top of what like a very high shelf. It seemed to be shuffling books around the seemed like a friendly looking creature. Him and blueblood once found a dragons next while playing hide and seek so both were familiar with what they looked like.

"Hey, spike! Come down to say hello to our guests and one needs a bandage. "Twilight called to him.

"That's Spike he's a baby dragon as well as both my friend and assistant for me in this library." She told him.

Spike walked over to them with a pretty neutral look on his would of almost peg this dragon friendly except there was a slight look in his eyes as he looked in his direction. A look like, he had something nasty to say to him in particular but was holding his tongue.

"Welcome and here's your bandage _prince_ blue-blood. "said spike as he simply tossed the bandage. He knew would get scolded for not waiting for the prince to take it but he didn't feel like being friendly to a pony that made rarity so upset.

Blueblood didn't expect spike to wait in giving him the bandage sure, since he seemed busy but why did he say prince funny and pause like that while saying his name? It was as if he was holding a grudge over something when they just meet now. He noticed twilight's slight glare at spike and her apologetic look to him.

"I'm sorry about spike, he's a bit upset he has to share a room and when he heard the pony that made rarity upset was staying over, and well he didn't get any happier." Twilight told him

Blueblood gave green gust a look that said: "I told you something like this would happen "look.

"I never meant to make your friend rarity, so upset on purpose honestly. She didn't speak to me much other then introducing herself and said nothing much after other then her owning a clothing line. I was kind of hoping even if she told her friends here about it they'd all, along with her would of gotten over it by now. "the prince said truthfully

"Well I and everyone here care for each other when something makes us feel bad and after she told us, some stayed upset slightly longer then others. It mostly just spike and rarity herself though so you don't have to worry to much. I just hope you'll try to be more helpful here with me then you were at the gala with rarity. I know its not my place to tell you what your own title means. "Twilight said

"Give, me **_some_** credit I've got a cutie mark for my position. I know my own title thank you. "Blueblood replied

"I'll be here to make sure he honors it so no worries "said green gust beside him.

After a short meal of cucumbers and cabbage they now 3 ponies plus spike, took a 25 minute walk to Blueblood first working say the sight of a dirty farm up close made blueblood queasy would be an understatement.

"Applejack should be around here someplace. I told here you were coming here." twilight said.

"yeehaa!"yelled a filly blueblood notice running to a large tree in the distance before kicking it. Apples feel around her and into what looked like large also noticed her.

"That sounds like applejack over there "she said. She then waved the earth pony over to them.

Getting a better look at her there was something familiar he could not put his hoof on about her. She was an inch taller then twilight, with an orange coat, a long light yellow mane, green eyes, and six freckles. Ponies in his society would look at such facial marking as disgusting and one part of him wanted to believe this was so here but how they almost touched her eyes when she smiled over at twilight, made him dare call them adorable somewhere in his head.

"Howdy, there prince blueblood, I'm applejack and I'm going to be your new boss for the next few months." applejack greeted.

He wasn't sure why because he knew it had to be his mind giving him a false security but now things seemed like they wouldn't be so bad._ "I'm probably going to be stuck doing the dirtiest job here first" _he thought to himself.

"Your first task, for today will be plowing the fields "applejack said.

"_Dam it! _"blueblood thought. He hated being right sometimes

"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we are stopping there because this is the most I've ever written for a single chapter. Like I said before, my mind needs time to pump you help? What do you guys think? Was anypony OOC? Do you like slugger? Are you wanting for a clash between blueblood and rarity meeting already? Tell me who he meets next, what couldshould happen next if you've got ideas. Review and tell others to.**

**P.S. My DA account is on my profile now.^_^**

Return to Top


	4. Kings,treats,and demon bunniesWTH?

**Attention dear viewers, beginning august 22 to December something, I am going back to collage for another term. This time I have to take some serious dedication since its basic algebra that I failed, last time. Relevance? This story will probably be on hold for a while(code for to freaking long)at that time. Till then though I will try and update as many chapters as possible but I'm a forgetful person who's ideas can be forgotten so I*pointing at you*need you to send in your ideas on things like possible: Conflicts, Enemies, drama, who should appear next,etc. I've got the couples ideas already in a good place I've typed...or will eventually. No need to worry,all six ponies will have a partner by the end of this fic. Want to know who, I'll list at the end of this chapter here._**

* * *

><p>Despite the fields of sweet apple acres being small compared to other orchards, they were a lot of work to manage. For just one pony no matter how experienced they were, the job of plowing a field here could be a very tiring task. For a prince with very little experience with this particular type of task, it was even more tedious. Not that prince blueblood was completely alone. Applejack was nice enough to have one of her other part-time workers attempt to show blueblood how to plow. Now the problem wasn't blueblood himself but the helper he was stuck with, by the name of Caramel.<p>

"Now I think for this field were suppose to comb this first field again I might of done this one already so maybe it could be the field over by the crab ,then again I could be thinking of the golden delicious apple's field. "said Caramel

Caramel came off as a surprisingly smart speaking pony like twilight, despite his how ridiculous his mane style. Like his name suggested, he had a caramel colored coat and a toffee brown back mullet with spilt front had 3 taffy apples as a cutie mark. Only thing bad thing about him was he seemed to either forget or lose track of things that you would think he'd remember. They were walking around for ten minutes now just to find extra plows. Luckily, his twin brother cherry coke helped them find both the blows and some things called horse collars but now they were stuck at where to even begin.

"I know I'm new to all this but don't most things like this have a duty lists?" blueblood asked

"You left your schedule in the barn caramel, here you go. "said Cherry Coke.

"Thank you very much cherry coke. "replied Caramel as he checked his tasks

"Do I really have to do **_all_** these dirty fields myself?" the prince asked

_"I'm tired of just standing around all this mess of a farm. Sure its trees are nice to look at but the muddy smell here is no doubt going to stick to my fur. Maybe its just a little reflex from my Beauty colt pageant coach's scolding when it comes to being near so much filth but this is uncomfortable. Green Gust said: "look at the bright side". The only good thing I can think about this is I'm getting some good cardio but not much else. _"Blueblood thought.

"Of course you won't be doing all of this work yourself with me here! According to this you'll just be doing 2 fields to plow since your new, until you get use to this though you'll have a few to do a few errands to run for Applejack afterwards. "said Caramel

_"Faaaantastic."_thought the prince sarcastically

"Ok, the schedule says: Plow the center field near the golden delicious trees, in a horizontal pattern. "read Caramel

They only began for about 7 mins on the fields when blueblood's back started to complaining from the unfamiliar work pressure.

"This plow is kind of feeling heavy; these things don't come any lighter do they? "blueblood said rhetorically

"Is your back hurting already? Don't worry, this kind of thing hurts everypony on the first few days but eventually your mussels will grow use to it. Think of it as a free work out plan where you don't have to go to one of those yoga/gym places spending 60 bits just to use the equipment."

Even though green gust nor any other pony dared utter it in front of him, blueblood knew that he'd somewhat let himself go in the last month. Not like the size of a Ursa major big but Celestia's guest room bed was a little more bent then when he first started using it. How could he be to mad about something getting him back to top princely shape and for free to top it off.

"I didn't think about it that way but I guess that'll kinda make getting a bit dirty worth it. "the prince agreed

"It definitely will be pal "said Caramel

_"Pal? I guess working together with Caramel kind of makes him another "friend "of sorts I've made here in just ponies here seem pretty quick to want to be friendly, minus that dragon. As nice as that is I hope all my friend making is over for today. "Blueblood thought to himself_

It took them 30 minutes and a few redoes but the fields were looking pretty good by farm standards. Now it was time for a snack break. Applejack had a salad with apple slices for blueblood and a slice of apple pie for Caramel.

"Eat up boys, ya'll did a good job today out do say?" said Applejack

"Thanks Applejack "said Caramel

Blueblood just stared at the food for a moment not sure if the apples in his salad would hurt his if the work he was doing was good exercise this might not top of that the last apple he'd ever eaten as little colt had such a nasty waxy taste to it.

"Something wrong there sugar cube?" Applejack asked

"Yes, can I have a salad with less apples? My modeling dietitian says apples are to fattening a fruit for me." blueblood said.

Applejack didn't know what to say to such an odd comment though she'd guessed this guy didn't know much about how farms worked to begin with. Kind of made sense that he would not know a lot about the type of foods regular ponies commonly was still a nonetheless insulting remark. She kept her temper but sent him a slight glare as she spoke.

"Is that why you spat out my apple fritters at the Gala? I don't know what kinda fancy doc you've been talking to but I can tell you for a fact apples are the least fattening fruit you'll ever probably probably meant those farms that try and play Celestia by creating weird quicker growing fruits,instead of letting it happen the natural way. Here at sweet apple acres, we keep our fruit clean and healthy the natural you tried to eat your own weight in it,you won't get sick from anything here. "she explained

Prince blueblood wanted to say something for the sake of arguing her wrong but he knew there was nothing to was the farm pony here after all,so he knew she must know what she was talking about.

"_Since when did farms make weird quick growing fruits?If I ever become a ruler king of someplace I'll have somepony look into that"_he thought

Wordless, he used his magic to lift the bit of the apple slice wrapped in cabbage leaf to his mouth and took a little nibble with eyes closed. To his surprise, it had a slight honey taste to it and crispy crunch. The leaf was also quite nice and like Applejack said, he could taste this was healthy. Before he even realized it he'd eaten the entire dish but still had a bad after taste in mouth for his comment to Applejack.

"That was very tasty and I want to say sorry for what I said before." Blueblood apologized

"No need to be so formal or apologize sugar cube, just call me applejack or AJ if you wanna."Applejack smiled proud as she said this.

"What kinds of apples was that in the salad? "asked the unicorn

"Oh, those are called Honey Crisp here we have almost an A to Z of apples. Though my brother Big Macintosh takes most account on what they are, along with they other crops and the financial stuff to take care of ! That reminds me, I need somepony to get the watermelon seeds from my friend fluttershy for some carrot going to get them for me blueblood?" AJ said still smiling

Blueblood wasn't to sure why but he kinda liked seeing this pony smile the way she was was honest glee in it as there was honest anger when she was upset.

"I guess I could do that for you since its part of my magic gifts to track and I haven't done that in a while now." blueblood said

"Oh, can I come with you? "asked Caramel

"Sure, why not?" agreed the prince unicorn

**Somewhere near fluttershy's place**

It took a few minutes since he was pretty rusty at it but he was able to get the location path for fluttershy using his magic. They were half way there when Blueblood heard a familiar yell from above.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TAIL COWARDLY COLT! "Screamed a very mad and sure enough a tailless Rainbow dash seemed to be chasing some pony through the near by fores.t

Looking closer they saw she was chasing a dark slate blue colt unicorn with a wavy baby blue and white mane. He was using a teleporting spelling to get out the way just before she could get close enough.

"Fly, fly as fast as you can, none can catch the prank king pokey pierce! Hahahahaha!"The self-titled prank king cackled as he dropped her tail fur and teleported somewhere into the hugged her now very dirty mane with frustration clear on her face.

"That prank dweeb is going to really get a real flank kicking from me one of these days. "complained rainbow dash before flying off.

"What was that all about?" Blueblood questioned Caramel

"That's one of Ponyville's top prankers next to Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash. He loves playing pranks on whomever he can every few weeks. They can be particularly mean sometimes though and lately he's been aiming at Rainbow Dash with some pretty awful stuff. I don't know why, but its like he just likes getting her the most angry. "Caramel explained with a shrug

After that encounter, they kept walking for a few minutes before making it to a comfy looking little cottage with bunnies and chickens all corralled in spacious fences ,they could here a soft singing voice with in the building as they got closer.

_"In the forest, the quiet forest the baby raccoon sleeps snug and tight._

_"In the for forest, the quite forest the baby raccoon sleeps alright._

_"Laaaaaa, La La La La,_

_"Oh, it rests it cares away._

_"Laaaaa,La La La La_

_"Oh,it naps most of the day._

It was a very beautiful voice.

"Fluttershy must be home now" Caramel told the prince with a goofy look on the earth pony's face.

The look made prince blueblood think of himself whenever he and his classmates would day dream in class. _"Is he sick or something?"_thought blueblood. He then knocked on the door and a few seconds later, the owner of the pretty singing voice appeared slowly peeking her head through the door.

She seemed about the height of Rainbow dash, with a yellow coat, strong cyan colored eyes, and a pink mane like pinkie pie' pinkie though her mane was straight, almost touched her front leg very light pink and seemed to kind of like she was using the door to hide herself.

"Wh-Who are you? "she in a quite voice while looking at blueblood with an unsure look on her face and a slight shiver in her stance. She seemed almost frightened of his presence and that's not usually most fillies reaction to meeting him.

"_Why is she shaking? Do I look scary suddenly or did rarity tell me as some type of monster to these ponies? _"blueblood wondered.

Seeing the confused look on his face, Caramel whispered in his ear."She tends to be really shy around ponies she doesn't really know well. "he told the prince. Caramel then stepped in front of blueblood a bit so Fluttershy could see him.

"Hi there Fluttershy, its me Caramel. This is Applejack's new worker prince blueblood. I came with him to get those pumpkin seeds. "Caramel said.

"Don't you mean watermelon seeds?" Blueblood corrected

The shy pony in the door suddenly gave a surprise-greeting hug to Caramel. "Hi Caramel,I haven't seen you since when you pulled me and friends back from Canterlot." Fluttershy said now with a small smile on her face.

_"Great another pony with mood swings like rarity_._ I wonder how many ponies here have _s_plit personalities like this? At least this one seems to have positive ones and seems pretty friendly too. _"the prince thought. Not one to like being ignored too long, he decided to speak up now that the shy pony seemed less shy.

"We came here to pick up some watermelon seeds not pumpkin, and deliver you some carrot seeds in return." blueblood explained.

"Oh, ok then I've got them somewhere in the back. Can you two wait here for a second if that ok with you?" Fluttershy asked

With a yes nod from both, the yellow pegasus flew back inside. The prince noticed that Caramel seemed grinning wide for some reason and starring at the Fluttershy's door as like lost puppy.

"Caramel are you ok? Equestria to Caramel do you read me?" blueblood asked while waving his hoof in the light brown pony's face. There was no response for a moment till a little white ball of fuzz hopped between his front legs and bit him on the shin.

"AHH! What the hay kind of hello is that Angel! "Caramel now out of his trance, questioned the bad white bunny.

"Eww, that's a nasty little creat-ouch! "Blueblood wasn't able to finish his comment when the little rodent seized his own royal shin with it's little nasty teeth.

"Oh my goodness stop that right now! Bad Angel bunny, you know better then to bite guests like let go of them right now little mister."a now present fluttershy scolded it. It didn't seem to want to obey until she gave it a surprisingly intimidating gaze. This made it back down and rush into the bushes from whence it came.

"I'm really sorry about Angel; he's been acting strangely more aggressive to ponies lately. "she apologized.

"I won't get an infection from that things bite, will I"? Blueblood asked.

"No, you don't have to worry about that. I make sure no animals here that I look after carry viruses or nasty contagious part of my job as an animal caretaker here. Here are your seeds, I'm sorry again about Angel." Fluttershy said with a sad face.

"As long as I'm not getting sick, I'm fine so its quite alright fluttershy."said the white unicorn.

After dropping off the seeds to Applejack, Blueblood felt to exhausted to do much else then nappy for the next 8 hours.

"How was your first day of work Prince Blueblood? "Twilight asked, as he came through the door.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a report on your first day to fly to Princess Celestia"said Green Gust from above the guest room door.

"It was tiring and I got bit by a little demon rabbit but you were right about it not being as nasty as I imagined in my head. I even like apples now a bit better then before. The company of some of the ponies here is kind of entertaining. "Blueblood said while thinking of how Rainbow dash chased around that nutty prank king pony.

"Ok, I'll have that all written down as soon as I'm done with my own report."Twilght said.

With his first day over with the only real worry he found himself thinking, was if he'd wake up in the morning waking up next day didn't want to be this pokey pierce prankers next victim.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow,even with out these author boxes this is still the most I've ever written in a chapter. I think I have a habit of writing more then necessary in some chapters. Along with waiting to long to write updates on the time I say I will. Sorry for the long wait and the OOC ness if there was any and if blueblood's character changes seemed rushed.I'll try to work on that next chapter.<strong>

**To those who didn't know the song Fluttershy sang it was a Parody of: The lion sleeps Tonight by The Tokens.**

**Read,Review,and leave story ideas if you've got any. I don't empty my email much unless its stuffed so I should be able to update all these lazy s**


	5. Author note

Sorry about the delay in updating this for so long. Honestly I've given up on this site a long time ago because of the saving system messing up things I'd fix or scramble my sentences. On top of that, the whole "this many days till we trash your document" thing was ridiculous. HOWEVER I didn't give up on wanting to write fanfiction for MLP and I made an account here that has my MLP stories on it. Go to FIM_Faniction_net and type Charzoid in the search bar. I can't seem to make a link here but I'll put it up on my profile.

Granted I haven't updated there either, your reviews have definitely inspired me to get back to this story. I was planning on prince blueblood running into rarity last but I'll probably make her next since everyone has been asking.


	6. Author's note 2

Hello faithful reads and first time finders of this story! I am sorry to say that a long time ago I kinda lost all spark for writing any more stories here. These stories were more of brief deas then actually well planed out tales to begin with so that had a lot to do with it. I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing writing here. I should've updated my stories with this note way sooner and for that I'm sorry. I still come around here every once in while to comment on stories.

On a somewhat positive side I've still got some need to write fanfictions but its not for here. It on a site called FIMfanfiction,I say somewhat positive because its mainly a site dedicated to stories made in the MLP:FIM universe and I know not everyone cares for the those who don't know what those initials stand for its the my little pony:friendship is magic series. If you're uninterested in the franchise or anything made from it then theres no need to look it up. For those who are interested,I have a link to my profile there on my profile here.

For this story in particular I'd like to add ahead of time for the MLP fans who liked this story that if you check my FIMFanfiction for this story you will find it sadly cancelled. On top of not being well thought out to begin with I lost drive for it. For this story it was originally made because I felt bad that after a whole year,the only thing prince blueblood was ever portrayed as in just about every fanfiction he appeared in,was an over the top satan like villain,hateful idiot,or antagonist for no reason to whoever the the main character OC or otherwise in the stories was. Since then I've noticed a climb in fanfics as him portrayed as the opposite more realistic version of those things and I have made a group on FIMfanfiction called "the good prince" where stories of him redeemed,reformed,or just portrayed in positive light are featured. As I type this now,I have collected up to 143 stories and 90 members. If you want to see then by all means please join and tell others of the group.


End file.
